


Cover | La Vie en rose

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [91]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: while the muse is missing... I'm indulging myself with fluffy fics. <3 And this one was one of them.Support the author by commenting and leaving kudos at their works. Thank you so much!





	Cover | La Vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weneedtotalkaboutsherlock (Paradoxe1914)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxe1914/gifts).
  * Inspired by [La vie en rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804873) by [weneedtotalkaboutsherlock (Paradoxe1914)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxe1914/pseuds/weneedtotalkaboutsherlock). 



[](https://imgur.com/B5CLNix)


End file.
